SKB!
by prof. creau
Summary: A untuk Akashi B untuk Bakagami C untuk Kicee D untuk Doramine! E untuk Eeeh! Ada kapten Nijimura Mana yang akan kalian pilih?


**Harap baca warning!**

**Warning: ini… truestory saya #orz dan si tokoh 'aku' ini… saya. Yang gak suka dengan penggambaran si 'aku' silahkan mencari fic lainnya~ :3 tapi kalau ingin meminta saya untuk menghapus ini silahkan beri tahu saya, akan secepatnya saya hapus. ;)**

**.**

**~ Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi ~**

**SKB!** _by_ creau

*_**Sudah baca warning dan ingin membaca? Silahkan scroll ke bawah~**_*

.

Hari ini pagi

Hari ini ujian

Jika ingin dapat nilai tinggi

Rajinlah membuat contekan

Apa pula pantun yang di atas itu… aku terlalu fail dalam hal seperti itu. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul lima pagi, kututup buku paket tebal **tersayang**ku. Di kasurku ada dua buah buku paket; kimia dan pkn. Baru saja jam dua pagi aku belajar kimia eh, gak tahunya sekarang sudah jam lima. Waktu itu cepat sekali, pemirsah~

Sekarang tinggal baca pkn. Semangat! Semangat! Tunjukan merahmu! Uwoooh!

Aku pun mulai membaca. Iya, cuma dibaca, bukan dihapalin.

Kelopak mataku sudah mulai berat—heh, ayo! Semangaaat!

Jujur saja, **aku baru belajar**… biasanya, orang-orang sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya. Sementara aku… sudahlah, tidak usah dibahas. Seragam sudah digosok dan pensil sudah dipersiapkan—pensil saja aku hanya punya satu, ngapain juga dipersiapkan? A-aku hanya punya satu pensil bukan karena aku pelit untuk sekedar membelinya, nanodayo! Oke, maaf. Virus Tsun-nya Midorima mempengaruhiku.

.

.

Aku sampai di sekolah setengah jam sebelum bel masuk. Teman-temanku sibuk membuka buku sementara aku, cengengesan melihat mereka. Aku pun duduk di dekat mereka. Aku bertanya, "Woy, pada belajar pkn kagak?"

Pertanya absurd.

Pastinya mereka belajarlah.

"Jangan mentang-mentang lu nggak suka pkn, lu malah nggak belajar pkn, Re…"

Pernyataan menohok yang sengaja diberikan padaku. Aku memang tidak suka pelajaran pkn. Jangan tanya mengapa. Itu masih jadi misteri.

"Re, ntar kalau gue bilang 'ehm-ehm' atau batuk, lu nengok ya~"

"Lu muntah juga gue bakal nengok kok."

"Hehehe~ tos dulu dong!"

Kita bertos ria, seperti Kuroko dan Aomine. Bedanya, aku dan temanku yang satu ini partner in cheat. Uwaah! Aku jadi inget Kurobas. Kapten Nijimuraaa~ Akashi-samaaa~ tolong aku! Aku sedang terjebak di ujia—

Bruk!

"Kalian ini, bukannya belajar malah membuat organisasi ilegal. Lagipula, kalau pengawasnya ketat, mana bisa kalian 'bermusyawarah' seperti itu!"

Ada temanku yang lain memukul kepalaku dengan buku. Ia menyuruhku untuk membaca. "Oke, oke, gue baca. SKB! SKB! SKB! KB! KB! KB!" kataku sambil membuka-buka halaman yang mungkin akan keluar di ujian.

Temanku cengok melihatku kembali semangat belajar. "Eh, SKB? SKS (Sistem Kebut Semalam) kali!"

"Kalau kimia gue pakai SKS, kalau pkn ya SKB."

"Emang SKB apaan?"

"Sistem Kebut Barusan."

Krik.

.

.

Sekarang aku sedang ujian pkn. Mati… yang paling aku tahu hanya bagian _Ius Sanguinis dan Ius Soli. _Soal yang lainnya? Aku pakai "imajinasi~" tadi aku ketularan virus Midorima, sekarang Sp*ngeb*b.

_**Kedudukan orang-orang yang menjadi warga negara Indonesia adalah sama. Hal ini secara yuridis ditetapkan dalam…**_

_**a. UU No. 12/2006**_

_**b. UUD 1945**_

_**c. UU No. 62/1958**_

_**d. UU No. 3 Tahun 1976**_

_**e. Pasal 27 UU no. 12/2006**_

Mati…

Soal apa ini?! sangat tidak berperikesiswaan!

Oke, kalau begitu aku harus memakai cara itu…

A untuk _Akashi_

B untuk _Bakagami_

C untuk _Kicee~_

D untu _Doramine! _

E untuk _eeh! Ada_ _kapten Nijimura~_

Aduh gimana, ya? Pilih Akashi atau kapten Nijimura? Aku suka dua-duanya! Bagaimana ini, Tuhan? Aku harus memilih antara kapten pelangiku atau soon to be husband-ku. Mereka berdua sama-sama telah mengubah hidupku, aku tak boleh sembarangan memilih. Jika salah pilih maka, aku akan menyesal di kemudian hari.

Ya, Tuhan… ini kah pilihan yang Engkau berikan padaku?

Baiklah… aku telah memilih.

Maafkan aku, Niji-senpai. Aku akan memilih Akashi.

Maafkan aku, Niji-senpai… maafkan aku. Maafkan aku, Senpaaai!"

"Hiks…" itulah yang keluar dari mulutku.

Tiba-tiba kakak kelas di sampingku bertanya padaku. Kelas memang dicampur. Kelas satu duduk dengan kelas dua. Kakak itu bertanya, "Kenapa dek?"

"Nggak apa-apa kok, Kak."

Kemudian kakak kelas itu kembali mengerjakan ujiannya. Kugenggam pensilku dengan erat lalu, kubulati jawaban—

_Hey, apa kau yakin akan memilih itu?_

Ada suara di lubuk hatiku. Apakah ini hati nuraniku?

_Ya, aku hati nuranimu!_

…keren.

_Bukan waktunya untuk terpukau, bego—ehm, maksudku, bukankah kau mendukung Seirin? Kenapa tidak memilih Bakagami (jawaban B)?_

Ta-tapi, Akashi…

_Ingat, Kagami memang baka tapi, dia jago memasak. Memang kamu tidak ingin dimasakan sesuatu olehnya? Semur jengki mungkin? Makanan kesukaanmu, kan?_

Ba-baiklah, akan kupilih jawaban B. Maafkan aku, Akashi. Aku berpaling bukan karena semur jengkinya, nanodayo. Ini juga bukan berarti semur jengki lebih hebat darimu. Maafkan aku Akashi… hal yang ingin aku ucapkan sebelum aku berpaling darimu hanyalah **ich liebe dich, Sei-kun.**

"Hiks…"

"…Dek, kenapa?"

"Nggak apa-apa, Kak."

Tekadku sudah mantap! Aku membulatkan jawaban B dengan semangat. Mungkin kakak kelas di sampingku sedang menatapku dengan pandangan najis-ada-orang-bego padaku. Fyuuh~ akhirnya selesai~

[HEI! KAU TIDAK BOLEH SEMBARANGAN MEMILIH!]

Su-suara apa itu?

[Ini aku, Delusimine! Kau tidak seharusnya memilih jawaban B! kau harus pilih D! Doramine!]

Kalau aku memilih D, apa yang aku dapatkan darimu?

[Aku akan memberimu majalah Mai-chan edi—]

Nggak tertarik. Sono, pergi main sama Delusikise saja! Setelah aku mengatakan itu, Delusimine pun menghilang. Duh, dasar. Jika aku memikirkan Aomine yang bermain basket, entah mengapa aku jadi ingat saat dimana Kise one-on-one dengan si Aho. Tapi Kise kelihatan lebih lucu kalau dia bertemu Kurokocchi~ uwaaah! Karena keseringan liat fanart jadi gini nih.

…apa sebaiknya aku memilih jawaban C (Kice) saja, ya?

Megingatnya kembali membuatku tersenyum. Aku tak bisa menahan senyumku.

Uh, wajah modelnya ituuu~ gak nahan~

Apalagi di fanart aku sering melihat ia memakai piyama Pikacong. Oh, terus, terus, terus ada chibi!Kise sama sensei!Kuroko. Terus ada Kise lagi handukan—kyaaa~! Kise kawaii!

"Hihihi~" aku menahawan tawa karena memikirkan Kise.

"Ke-kenapa, Dek?"

"Eh, nggak kok. Nggak apa-apa."

Oke, aku merasa kakak kelas di sampingku ini agak—memang—ketakutan dengan ketawa _fangirling_anku. Oke, fokus! Fokus! Fokus! Fo… foto modelnya Kiseee~ kyaaa~! Segera kuhapus jawabanku yang sebelumnya dan menggantinya dengan jawaban C. Kise, aku milikmu, sayaaang~!

.

.

.

.

Tunggu… apa yang telah kulakukan?

Aku telah menghianati Akashi-kun. Aku telah menghianati soon to be husband-ku! Aku memang suka Kise tapi, bukan berarti aku menginginkan dia untuk menjadi istriku (?). Apa yang telah kulakukan… hiks… Akashi-kun… kau tahu, aku masih mencintaimu dan hanya ada kamu seorang.

Huwaaa!

Segera kuhapus C dan kembali memilih jawaban A. Lagipula, Akashi **selalu benar**, kan?

.

.

Oke, nomer berikutnya!

_**Perubahan konstitusi yang terjadi di Indonesia (amandemen keempat), dilaksanakan dengan alasan…**_

_**a. Disesuaikan dengan perkembangan zaman**_

_**b. Permintaan IMF**_

_**c. Dinamika masyarakat**_

_**d. Kehendak MPR**_

_**e. Tidak fleksibel**_

Duh…

Pilih Akashi-sama atau Niji-senpai, ya?

End!

Akhirnya, ujian selesaaai~ baru hari ini selesai dan saya malah buat kayak beginian… #orz ada beberapa bagian yang unreal, tapi selebihnya real.

Oke, yang gak pengen fic kayak begini ada di situs ini jangan sungkan untuk menghubungi saya~


End file.
